


Show me the way (to sunday)

by spideyreids2003



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And a Hug, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Concussions, F/M, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, High School Drama, Humor, Irondad, MJ and Peter are idiots, MJ loves her precious hwite boy, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Whump, Peter is a Little Shit, Sassy Peter Parker, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, Sort Of, Sweet Peter Parker, and he has abs, and so is Peter, but she's only mentioned - Freeform, cause he precious, give ma boi a break, t'was a bob ross reference, that wasn't a typo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyreids2003/pseuds/spideyreids2003
Summary: “Yeah. Thanks MJ, for, you know staying.”“It’s not a big deal, I was just…..worried for your big brain, cause…you’re an asset to the team. Smartest of them all.” she chuckled, “I’ll take that hall pass now.”(or)Peter almost fakes an injury after falling down a set of stairways so that MJ could stay with him...because he's an idiot and too scared to confront MJ.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	Show me the way (to sunday)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stars_aligning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_aligning/gifts).



> So I usually post on tumblr but I wanted to post it here too! this was requested on tumblr :Peter is jealous of Brad and MJ and is like “ugh, why doesn’t she like me?? Brad’s a loser, bro” to Ned, BUT THENNN he falls down the stairs, so MJ takes him to the nurse, but he’s totally fine, BUT THENNN he realizes she has her next class with Brad, so he fakes a concussion or another injury to get her to hang out with him in the nurse’s office for longer, while Tony Stark is called to pick him up or smth!!! (This is the least dramatic prompt I have, I swear!)

“I swear to God Ned, Brad’s such a loser, what does she see in him?“ Peter sighed dramatically, looking at his best friend who was busy coming up with D&D theories in his rough book.

"I don’t know man, he seems pretty cool to me. I mean he’s hot and nice to everyone. He’s also pretty smart and is always on the "cool kids” table.“ Ned said without looking up.

"Ned! You’re supposed to be on my side, not his!”

“It’s the truth though! I mean sure you’re jacked and I totally question my sexuality every time you undress but you always cover it up with loose plaids and nerdy T-shirts! you also are the embodiment of ‘tripped on your shoelaces”.“ Ned concluded.

"You guys are losers, why would you think I’m into Davis anyways? he gives me hardcore gay vibes.” MJ said appearing out of nowhere like a damn goddess. 

_Badass._

“Ngh! MJ you scared me!” Peter jumped suddenly, making Ned snicker.

“What your…. _Peter tingle_ not working?” MJ smirked. Peter’s eyes were wide enough to bug out of his sockets, his hands motioning is a shushing motion.

“MJ! Stop _exposing_ me!!”

“loserrrrr”

***

When Ned said that he was the embodiment of 'trips on his shoelaces’, he thought that he was exaggerating, because come on! he was Spider-man, and he was sticky. 

Right now though, he definitely did not feel like it was an exaggeration. But in his defence, his vision was obscured by his mammoth books, his sleep deprived brain was having difficulty processing stuff other than MJ and her glorious curls and his shoelaces were _actually_ untied. 

So he did not see it coming when he stepped on his rogue shoelace and fell down the staircase. It was only two or three steps but because of his 'Parker luck’, he hit his head on the railing, vision obscured by sudden stars and fading vision that came with a mild concussion.

Next thing he was aware of was Ned’s panic stricken face and MJ’s surprisingly worried face (that only he could see. She had a tick where her right eyebrow would twitch very slightly when she was worried, no he was not obsessed, just very observant).

“Someone of you dum-dums call a nurse!” MJ said, pulling him in a sitting position. He was pretty sure it was nothing, a very minor head injury that his healing factor had probably already taken care of, but something about her soft hands prodding him (title of his sex tape) made him all fluttery and melt into her totally-not-hug.

Ned gave him a I-know-you’re-not-that-hurt look because of course he knew that Peter’s had had enough concussions to give him chronic migraines (and not because Peter almost always stumbled in his house in the middle of the night after patrolling to stitch him up because he had too many holes in him, nope).

The nurse soon showed up, the crowd dissipating after MJ glared at them all, taking him to the nurse office. Ned went back to his Spanish class knowing what his best friend was up to.

“You can go back to your class honey, I’ll give you a hall pass.” The nurse told MJ, who was hovering near the door, arms crossed in front of her chest.

“Nah it’s okay I’ll stay, to make sure he’s well enough to not miss the decathlon meet tomorrow of course.” she said.

“Your wish.” she said and turned to Peter,” do you have anyone I can call sweetheart?”

“Uhh, May- my aunt, is at work. I don’t know if I have a second emergency contact.” he winced. The bright lights and whitewashed walls of the clinic mixed with sleep deprivation were messing with his senses, giving him an actual headache.

“Uh you actually do.” She said pushing the form near his face. 

He had to squint to see who it was because the pounding in his head was obscuring his vision. And that’s when he discovered that _Tony Stark_ had somehow wounded his way into his emergency contacts.

“I’m sure he’s busy though. You totally shouldn’t call him.” Peter insisted, taking the offered ice pack.

“Too late I already called him.” MJ said once again startling him,“ and he’s making his way over here right now." 

“How did you get his number?”

“I didn’t. I used your phone.” she said lifting his phone, which he realized was missing.

_Man she’s awesome._

“Mr. Stark, you’re here.” the nurse said, cutting him off his thoughts. 

“Yup, I’ve already signed him out and picked his stuff from his locker, speaking of who- oh there you are!” he said, removing his sunglasses.

“I’m uh going to leave now. You’re excused from the decathlon practice for today. Take care loser.” MJ said from the doorway, making all of their necks snap towards her.

“Yeah. Thanks MJ, for, you know staying.”

“It’s not a big deal, I was just…..worried for your big brain, cause…you’re an asset to the team. Smartest of them all.” she chuckled, “I’ll take that hall pass now.”

“Mmhm”

“That’s your scary girlfriend right?” Tony said, lifting him from the bed, ignoring the nurse’s lingering expression of surprise that the Tony Stark had actually made an appearance in her clinic.

“Mr. Stark! She’s not my girlfriend!” Peter groaned, the pounding of his head increasing in intensity.

“Whatever you say Spider-baby.” he shrugged, slinging the very heavy bag on his shoulders while supporting Peter. They entered the empty hallways, their shoes squeaking and echoing.

“I thought you came with Happy?” he asked, noticing that the said man was no where to be seen.

“And let him take all the pleasure in embarrassing you? No please.”

“Ugh, you’re such a dad.”

Ignoring the warmth Tony felt at being called a dad, he slid open the car door, both of them settling down, clicking their seat-belts. Peter sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes shut in order to get some relief from all the light.

The ride was almost silent, other than Peter’s rough breathing, which prompted Tony to open his car’s dashboard with one hand, removing a pair of glasses and headphones along with spider strength painkillers specifically made for him and handed them to him.

“Why do you have my pain meds in your car?” he took them anyway, washing the down with some water.

“With your reputation of giving me surprising heart attacks? I’m not taking any risks.” 

“I meant it, you know?” Peter said, eyes still closed.

“Meant what?”

“You’re like a dad to me.”

“You’re like a son to me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
